films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob
SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986; age 30) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Description SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at The Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In addition, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. "Karate Island" He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. "Missing Identity." SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," and "Model Sponge." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in Nature Pants. In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In Pranks a Lot, SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the invisible spray. In Overbooked, during the presentation, he was requested to undress and enter the machine. Antagonistic side SpongeBob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. *In "Nasty Patty," He helped Mr. Krabs create a tainted patty to "kill" the health inspector. They both thought the health inspector was a fake one and even put the nastiest things on the patty. *In "Squirrel Jokes," He made fun of Sandy by calling her stupid. Even though he promised Sandy that he would say no more squirrel jokes, he broke the promise. He also told Sandy that people would be laughing ”with" her, but they would actually laugh at her. However, this stopped once Sandy started being dumb and injured SpongeBob. *In "Pizza Delivery," he and Squidward get lost in the desert while delivering a pizza. They both are on the verge of starvation; however, SpongeBob repeatedly refuses to let Squidward eat the pizza even though they would both die of starvation without it. *In "Can You Spare a Dime?," He picked up Mr. Krabs tightly by the neck out of frustration and anger and yelled at him. *In "Pranks a Lot," He and Patrick trespassed and scared everyone, and attempted to burn Mr. Krabs' money. *In "Party Pooper Pants," Squidward went to his party when his cables were cut, obviously by SpongeBob. *In "Employee of the Month," he gets very worried that Squidward would win the Employee of the month award instead of him, hence he tries to sabotage Squidward (ironically making him try harder to get it, as he did not even care about it in the beginning). Finally, they both were exhausted and called a truce. However, once at work they destroyed the Krusty Krab from their "work". It then exploded from making too many Krabby patties thus customers picked them up and ate them free. *In "Christmas Who?," he cuts down Squidward's tree (which is actually illegal), and puts up decorations on Squidward's house even though Squidward said not to. *In "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost," He sent Squidward up in the sky even though Squidward said no more favors. However, this was because he thought that Squidward was still dead, due to his naive nature. *In "Rodeo Daze," He kidnapped people, who would not help him, to help him save Sandy from a rodeo. That is technically illegal because it counts as kidnapping. *In "Toy Store of Doom," He annoyed an employee by singing. He also hid in the store past open hours and someone could have thought he might have been robbing the store. *In "Just One Bite," He forced Squidward to eat a Krabby Patty by handcuffing himself to Squidward. *In "Ripped Pants," He tricked the lifeguard into thinking he was dying, but it was a prank just to say he ripped his pants. *In "Sailor Mouth,” He used foul language, along with Patrick. (Mostly sounding like aquatic animal noises) *In "Pressure," he, along with Patrick, Krabs, and Squidward made fun of Sandy when she could not do things they could because she was a land creature. *In "The Thing," He and Patrick antagonized Squidward by asking so many questions. They also broke into the zoo and broke out Squidward. *In "Walking Small," He ruthlessly took what he wanted and accidentally drove everyone from the beach, but he was tricked by Plankton the whole time. *In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," He ruthlessly scolded Mr. Krabs (though drunk) because Mr. Krabs didn't make him the manager of The Krusty Krab 2. *In "Best Day Ever," He scolded everybody who made him fail in having the best day ever. *In "Driven to Tears," He tore up Patrick's license and threw it out. *In "Squidward in Clarinetland," Squidward must go through the torture that SpongeBob created to find his clarinet. *In "A Pal for Gary," he scolded Gary for "being mean" to Puffy Fluffy, when it is actually Puffy Fluffy who is being mean to Gary. *In "The Other Patty," he created a new restaurant called The Flabby Patty which proves to better than the Krabby Patty. He forces Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together (much to their dismay) to get the recipe. When they finally do, they find out it was not a real recipe. SpongeBob reveals that he was the one who created the Flabby Patty just to get them to work together, which got him, chased by an angry Mr. Krabs and Plankton. *In "Stanley S. SquarePants," after taking the blame for most of Stanley's mistakes, he finally exploded at both Mr. Krabs and Stanley when he saw that his spatula was broken by Stanley. Villainous role In "Nasty Patty," he helps Mr. Krabs "poison" the health inspector and bury him when they thought he was dead. Scapegoat side *In "Karate Choppers," Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to stop karate for good, however, when he tells Sandy that she doesn't believe him, and does karate around him. Krabs then fires SpongeBob even though he was not doing the one doing karate. However, Sandy then explains that she did not listen when he told her. *In "The Bully," Flatts the Flounder repeatedly threatens to beat up SpongeBob. However, he finally did only to find out that due to his "Sponginess" he was immune. Flatts tried for days until finally (at Boating School) he collapsed from exhaustion. SpongeBob then gives a speech about it while making a fist gesture. Hence, Mrs. Puff thought he had beaten him up intentionally, thus screaming "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" *In "New Student Starfish," Patrick came with SpongeBob to Boating school in which he wrote a letter calling Mrs. Puff a big fat Meany and handed it to SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff then took away one of SpongeBob's good noodle stars even though it was Patrick's fault. However, Mrs. Puff probably did find this out when Patrick said, "See you SpongeBob, see you Big Fat Meany." *In "Party Pooper Pants," SpongeBob is locked out of his house while throwing a party hence he tries to break in, but is caught by the police. He then explains that it is his house and that he was locked out while throwing a party. However, he is then arrested for not inviting the two cops even though it is legal not to invite the police to a party. *In "Stanley S. SquarePants," SpongeBob's cousin works with him at the Krusty Krab (as Squidward moved away); he broke many things, which SpongeBob claimed were his fault. However, eventually SpongeBob could not take it anymore, and explained it was Stanley's fault. *In "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful," a piece of garbage fell off a statue of Squidward (made of garbage) so a cop gave him and Squidward a ticket for it even though it fell off on its own. *In Stuck in the Wringer, SpongeBob gets stuck in the wringer, and then Patrick glues him so that he could be stuck forever, he couldn't work, eat ice cream or play the games at the carnival with the wringer on, and after yelling at Patrick for what the forever glue did, he gets scolded by the townspeople for it. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body': Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, "The Bully." *'Regeneration': It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless': SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as "I Had an Accident," bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in "Atlantis SquarePantis," and "The Splinter." *'Absorbent': Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." Later he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. *'Fry Cooking': SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. *'Jellyfishing': SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. *'Tongue Boarding': SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week," he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. *'Survival Skills': In "To Save a Squirrel," SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing': SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. *'Driving': He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. *'Karate': He trains in Karate perfectly, but rarely mixes them up. *'Destruction': Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. Gallery HouseFancy5.jpg|SpongeBob with a vacuum cleaner in the sixth season SpongeBob2000.jpg SpongeBobThumbsUppromo.png SpongeBobWalkingPromo.png SpongeBobpromo.png SpongeBobpromo1.jpg SpongeBobpromo2.png SpongeBobpromo3.png SpongeBobpromo4.png References Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki